A TIME TO EVERY PURPOSE UNTO HEAVEN Part 2
by Pepe K
Summary: Part 2 Meet Doctor LordThe saga of the Toonsters in college continues and the mystery of Doctor Lord deepens.The Toonsters will be taking History 3000 class, by traveling in time. What does Lord have to do with Fifi? PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Enjoy!


Author's notes: Greetings, fellow TTA fan. Welcome to the second installment of -

" A TIME TO EVERY PURPOSE UNTO HEAVEN " By Pepe K.

Please send all comments to Pepe K. at following story concerns the Toonsters' freshman year of Acme Looniversity at college

level. This story contains many references to music some of which you may be familiar with. It contains and was inspired by the

music of Danny Elfman's soundtrack of the film, "Edward Scissorhands". In order to enhance this experience, I've made

notations as to where each specific piece of music fits into the story. If it's available to you, I'd suggest getting the cassette tape,

so that you'll not only read the story, but hear it happen as well. It's listed a MCA (R) mcac #10133 No, I don't make a living

selling music for 20th Century Fox or MCA but Mr. Elfman's score is incredibly beautiful, IMHO and well worth it.

I'd like to thank VmC, HKUriah, Da Bunnyman, Zucccini (for permission to us the title of his TTA Fanfic

"The Fowl Scent of Romance") and Danny Elfman.

This story is dedicated to my Beloved Wife.

And now - Part II of "A TIME TO EVERY PURPOSE UNTO HEAVEN - Meet Dr. Lord

Chapter III

Buster took stock of his first class; Babs sat beside him,Mary Melody, Furball, and Calamity were all there. Gogo Dodo paced

nervously on the ceiling, mumbling to himself.Hamton walked in with Fifi in tow.

"Ah know ah've seen heem somewhere before", Fifi said puzzled, "Zos eyes.. "

Babs did a spin change into Frankenstein's Monster. "The eyes are the mirrors of the soul" she intoned like Boris Karloff.

"Yah - I know dat look", said Gogo impersonating Peter Lorre, "Ven he's like dat - things happen -terrible things."

"Rope it in, guys!", interrupted Buster, "Doctor Lord seems - uh...pretty cool. Besides, didja ever see anyone get anybody to

give Daffy a standing ovation?"

"That's true" said the sign Calamity held up.

"His eyes creep me out", said Mary, " And he's so huge."

"Tallest skonk ah've evair seen" said Fifi.

Hamton sat at his desk without a word. Just then, Plucky led Shirley into the room, followed by Fowlmouth.

"Talk about yer blind leadin' the blind!" FM said laughing.

"You leave Shirley alone !" Plucky snapped, grabbing the rooster by the shirt.

FM opened his beak to reply, but his eyes rolled back in his head, he turned green and fainted out of Plucky's grasp.

"Ah, the fowl scent of romance" Babs quipped, holding her nose.

Plucky turned on Fifi," This is all your fault - you pulchritudinous Polecat!"

Fifi stood up growling, as did Hamton.

"Vous want some more?" Fifi said, menacing Plucky with her tail.

"Cool it, here comes the teacher!" said Buster, silencing them all.

Everyone scrambled for a seat as two figures appeared outside the door.

"I'll bring it to you tomorrow" said Dr. Lord's deep voice. "I hope it'll work."

"We'll have to have you over to dinner sometime", they heard Petunia Pig say, "Good luck, Doc."

"Thanks, Pet."

The Toonsters gasped as Dr. Lord entered the room, ducking a bit to avoid bumping his head on the doorframe.

He glided to the blackboard without a word and began to write. Babs watched, fascinated. Up close, he seemed even bigger

than before. His enormous tail twitched back and forth and Babs noticed the triple zig-zag silver stripe which glistened under the

harsh lighting. The dark brown suit was an old-fashioned tail coat with large cuffs and many gold buttons.He wrote in elegant

gothic script - 'Doctor Lord' - with long black, clawed hands. Babs noticed rings on all but one of his fingers, but what surprised

her was that he had five fingers on each hand! Babs quickly composed herself as he turned to face the class.

That piercing gaze fell upon them and they realized that he was their instructor.

"Good morning, class", Lord said looking about, "It seems as if we're missing someone".

The door burst open and Arnold the Pit bull leaped into his seat.

"I am sorry to be making eet late", he said hurriedly, "I vas-"

Arnold suddenly found Lord towering over him, wearing a German officer's World War One uniform.

"ACHTUNG!" Lord shouted.

Arnold snapped to attention, sweating profusely. Lord shouted a long angry order in German, while Arnold shrank to the size of

a milk carton.

"Yahvol mien Herr" he squeaked in a high, tiny voice as the rest of the class held it's breath.

Silently regarding Arnold for a moment, Lord did a spin change back to his former self in a split second and spoke to Arnold in

German again in a pleasant tone this time. Arnold laughed a little and grew back to his normal size, as the class breathed a sigh

of relief.

Returning to the front, Lord said, "We still seem to be missing someone. Ah, no matter".

Suddenly Yakko and Dot Warner burst out of Furball's desk, flattening him.

"HELLOOO NURSE!" they sang in two-part harmony as Dot leaped into Buster's arms and Yakko leaped into Fifi's .

Babs and Hamton rose enraged, but Lord stopped it all.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Warners" he said calmly smiling.

Dot and Yakko did triple-takes and cowered into the corner, cringing in mortal terror.

"H-h-h-hi Doc" said Dot nervously laughing.

"Where's your brother?" Lord asked in a sing-song voice.

"Uh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h...he's coming" stammered Yakko.

"And we're leaving! Byee!!" Dot said as she and her brother disappeared out the door.

Everyone gaped as Lord said "What a shame."

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" called Wakko as he appeared from the ceiling's light fixture.

Hopping to the floor, the middle Warner kid saw the Professor. "DOC!", he cried joyfully, leaping up to hug the big skunk,

"It's been forever!Gosh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Wakko, my boy",Lord smiled, putting Wakko on the floor again, "It's wonderful to see you too!"

Wakko was anguished, "But what happened to you?! Where's?"

"Later, my boy, later... it's alright." Lord said earnestly.

Wakko blew his nose loudly in a huge handkerchief and smiled.

"Are you teaching this class? Great! Boy, are you guys in fer a treat!" said Wakko as he sat in the rear.

"Well, now that we're all here, I'll explain what we're going to be doing" began Lord. "You have all been personally selected by

myself and the faculty to participate in History 3000.This course will be the most difficult and challenging one in your lives. It

will be both extremely dangerous and extremely rewarding. We'll be studying the important points in history and then living

them in the past. So study hard - your lives may depend upon it".

The class collectively gulped and Plucky raised a wing.

"You mean we're gonna travel through time and we could get killed?! I'm outta here!"

Plucky turned for the door when Lord said "The risk is only as great as the profit, Mr. Duck".

Plucky reseated himself with narrowed eyes.

Lord looked at him and said "No, I'm not an inside trader."

Plucky was startled."How'd you know what I was thinkin".

Lord answered with a mysterious slight smile.

"Oh terrific - another mind-reader! Just what I need" groaned Plucky.

The class gaped at Lord.

"Now before we start on our first project, " Lord continued," I'd like to get to know you all a bit better and perhaps you have a

question or two for me."

His paralyzing silver eyes fixed on Buster, who nervously stood up before the towering giant.

"Uhh... I'm Buster Bunny."

Babs jumped in - "And I'm Babs Bunny".

She turned to cue the rest of the class.

"No relation" they chorused with boredom.

Babs faced Lord, looking smug.

"Hmm ... well nearly" he said pointing to the engagement ring on her finger.

Babs nervous giggle got her an elbowing from Buster.

"I'm the student body President" he said.

"-And I'm the Valedictorian!" Babs broke in again.

"You're apparently inseparable. Questions?"

"Yeah", Babs said pointing to his fingers, " How come you have so many -uh... rings?"

Lord looked seriously for a moment at his hands.

He closed his eyes and sighed, "For remembrance".

"Gee...I'm sorry" said Babs quietly.

"Not at all - Buster?" Lord asked suddenly turning to him.

Buster felt caught.

"Oh, uh..h-ha...You're... very... tall."

Babs rolled her eyes.

Lord smiled again. "I am six feet, nine."

Buster was taken aback from his height of only three foot three.

"Whoa! Ever play basketball?"

Lord smirked a bit. "I don't engage in competitive sports any more".

"Naw, he's too good at it", Gogo interrupted, "Okay Doc, ya mind tellin' me what I'm here for?"

Lord looked up to face the upside-down Dodo.

"Nice to see you too, Gogo. You are here because you failed the last time and a failed student is a failure on my part. I won't allow it."

"But it's justnotmything, Man" said Gogo imitating Jack Nicholson.

Lord spun into Mr. Spock.

"If you'd simply apply yourself, you'd find that you are capable of many things. Threatening to fire you was not my idea - but it

seemed - logical."

"Besides", he said spinning back to himself, "This time it won't be just names and dates out of a book."

Lord spun into Captain Kirk this time and held up a hand,"Promise.

Gogo looked thoughtful and folded his umbrella top as Lord spun back to himself again.

"I'll do it - but I'll probably hate myself in the morning!" he said imitating Bugs.

As Gogo guffawed over this, Babs told Buster, "Oh boy - it's a running gag!"

"Hey, enough with the spin changes!" interrupted Plucky. "We get too much a' that from the Energizer Bunny over there!" he

said pointing at Babs.

"Yeah!', she said,"That's my gag!"

"Who do ye think came up with it?" said Wakko knowingly.

"How'd you do it so fast?" asked Babs.

"Wait till acting class, I'll show you", Lord said, " Mister Duck, did you have a question?"

Plucky's eyes narrowed. "You're the mind reader - you tell me" he smirked.

Lord stepped up to him, his tail swishing thoughtfully.

"You want to know how much loot you'll be able to bring back from this operation. You're wondering if you'll be able to get

away with anything with me around and you're wondering if you'll be able to take advantage of Shirley the Loon in her

weakened state".

Plucky found everyone glaring at him.

"No! Its - its not -that - its... You're miles off"

WAK! He was cut off by a mallet which Shirley then handed back to Wakko.

"Like, thanks Wakko".

"You're welcome - can I hit him next time?"

Dr. Lord drew himself up to his full intimidating height.

"Now-now, no more of that. Mr. Duck, I believe you have the answers to questions 2 and 3.

But as far as our operation goes - We will be bringing back priceless artifacts from the past."

Plucky pulled out a huge prospector's knapsack and saddled Hamton with it.

"When do we leave, oh great leader? Buddy? Pal?"

"Down boy, we study hard before we go anywhere."

Leaning in toward Plucky, Lord sniffed. "Hmm, how nice!", he said smiling, "Pour moi?"

Plucky was about to explode when Fifi found the courage to speak.

"Ah'm afraid eet was moi " she said quietly.

Lord turned and paused a moment as his silver stare focused on her.

A gentle smile graced his lips.

"I'm sure he deserved it, Mademoiselle. Unfortunately, most people are ill-equipped to appreciate your gift. So!"

He gestured slightly at Plucky who suddenly glowed red hot for a second before returning to his gaggle green color.

"EEYOW!!", yelped the singed duck, who then noticed that the skunk scent was gone,"Hey, it worked!"

[Now we can all breathe again said Calamity with a sign.

Both Fifi and Dr. Lord turned to glare at him as he melted into his seat, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah", complained Plucky, " But why does everything that happen to me hafta hurt so much?"

"Cuz you're ze sidekick, you vwimpy duckling person" said Arnold.

Lord turned to Shirley, looking serious. "Miss Loon - see me at lunch."

"Kay..." she said taken aback.

Calamity and Furball were furiously scribbling new signs.

"Boys, that's not necessary" Lord said stopping them.

They both looked up at him and Lord held up his hands and shut his eyes.

"Wait! One at a time, please?"

After a moment he said " Don't worry Furball - in the past we'll all be in the forms of the people who were there. You'll be able

to speak and even if you couldn't - we'll need someone as resourceful and as caring as you."

As Furball purred and blushed, Lord spoke to Calamity.

"Well Calamity, I use a 37 dipole computer design of my own construction, using the electrical time-index displacement theory,

powered by a Teserac plasma generator and maintained by my Cold Fusion Flywheel of Perpetual Motion."

The coyote looked quizzical and Lord sighed.

"No, it's not impossible. I perfected it fifty years ago. The 0.2 dipole version used by the military is constructed by my company

at Dynasty Systems."

Calamity stared - totally speechless.

"Ha", laughed Fowlmouth, "Fer once, he's really got nuttin' ta say!"

"Do you?" asked Lord bringing his glowing eyes to bear on the little chicken.

"Uh...nuh-uh." FM gulped out, cowering down.

Mary cautiously raised a hand. "H-how come everyone calls you Doc?"

The professor smiled again in his mysterious Mona Lisa fashion.

"That nickname was given to me by the great creator."

Mary pointed skyward, "You mean?"

"No, I mean the late great Tex Avery" said Lord with reverence.

"So you're who they meant" said Hamton in awe, then seeing Lord's gaze upon him, he shyly said

"I just...thought it was Bugs' catch phrase."

There was an ominous silence as Lord lost his smile and said "It wasn't always."

"That's right!" interrupted Plucky, "Daffy used it sometimes, too!"

"Quite correct" Lord said nodding his approval, but still looking at Hamton.

His eyes shifted to Fifi who watched with a pained expression, then to Hamton, who looked up fearfully at him. Lord's

expression slowly changed, looking deeply sad and he turned away for a moment. Then he turned back and looked fondly at

both of them.

"Vous avez une question, Mademoiselle Fifi La Fume? "

"Oui... - vous parle francais?!" she asked happily.

"I speak all languages, Mademoiselle."

Fifi eyes stared into his - she couldn't resist.

"Monsieur...do I... know you?"

Fifi waited breathlessly and watched his silver eyes soften as he smiled.

"...Yes" he said simply. "We must discuss it sometime."

His head raised to address the class.

"Our first period in history will be the American Civil War."

As Lord launched into a lecture on the nineteenth century, Hamton could see Fifi's disappointment and confusion. He knew it

was wrong, but he resented this interloper who might have more of a connection with his skunkette than he had. He had hoped

her feelings of temptation had turned to him. Perhaps he needed to find a way to tempt her himself.

["Hamton?

He jumped in his seat as Lord's voice echoed through his mind and found himself paralyzed by the silver stare of the big skunk.

"You'll need this information" Lord said with a kindly smile.

"Yes sir" Hamton said in a small voice.

Lord continued to smile as Hamton heard the Doctor's voice in his head again.

["Don't worry" it said.

Hamton lowered his eyes to the book before him.

"Oh no', he thought,'He can read my mind!"

Lord's smile remained as he continued his lecture on the year 1862.

As the period ended, everyone began to file out for lunch.

Wakko sat on Dr. Lord's desk, chatting happily. "Ya know we finally had a show?"

"So I've seen", said Lord," That 'Draculee-Draculaa' episode was an insult to all vampires."

"Ah, the writers love us to be annoying little kids".

"Be careful", Lord cautioned, "don't get typecast".

Wakko sighed, "Yeah, I know. But" (They both chorused in unison) " -They can't all be gems!" and Wakko broke into peals of

laughter.

Wakko hopped down.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Doc."

Lord stopped him with serious concern. "Wakko...are you doing alright?"

Wakko shrugged it off " Oh, sure. Don't worry about me, Doc."

"Okay", Lord smiled," But please come and visit when you can".

"Sure", said Wakko happily, "You bring the chisels and I'll bring my mallets."

As the Warner kid left, Buster and Babs looked puzzled.

"We do sculpture together", Lord explained, "He needs an outlet."

With a sidelong glance, Babs asked " How come you get along with Wakko so well?"

"- And not his siblings ?" Lord finished. "It's a personal story, I'm afraid - something that Wakko should answer - not I "

he said solemnly.

As Babs and Buster left for the dining hall, Fifi, Hamton and Shirley crept up to Lord's desk.

"Professeur?" Fifi began.

But the big handsome skunk's presence took her breath away as he wheeled around to face her.

"Mademoiselle, I'm so sorry, but I must help your friend now. I promise we'll talk soon."

He rose and walked to his office door.

"Come with me please, Miss Loon."

The small blonde bird followed his huge frame and the door closed. Fifi sagged visibly and Hamton took her hand softly.

"Come on Bebe, let's go get something to eat".

It took Fifi a moment to realize that he'd called her by her pet name.

She smiled demurely "Zank you."

After looking to see that no one else remained, Hamton kissed Fifi softly on the cheek and led her to the dining hall.

Chapter IV

As usual, the dining hall was bedlam. L'il Beeper and Calamity were having a not-so-silent argument over who was the fastest

toon and were knocking over everyone in their path. Calamity made the mistake of knocking Dizzy Devil into a vat of tomato

soup. The roof was blown off as the scalded devil screamed like an air-raid siren. Grabbing them both by the ankles, Dizzy

klunked their heads together and threw them up in the air.

SPLAT!!

They were flattened against the ceiling .

"GREAT HORNY TOADS!" yelled Yosemite Sam as he rushed into the room from the Teacher's lounge.

As everyone gasped in shock,the two students wafted to the floor like sheets of paper.

"What in the name of Aunt Clara's bloomer's is goin' on here?!" roared Sam.

Beeper held up a sign saying [I'm the fastest toon alive!

[No, I am! said Calamity's sign.

"Why you flea-bitten varmints is both wrong!", shouted Sam, "Everybody knows the Roadrunner's the fastest critter in

Toondom!!"

"Pardon me, Senor Sam, bud I theen you are wrong" said Speedy Gonzales, chewing on a burrito bigger than himself.

"OH YEAH!", thundered Sam, "What about that there Friz cartoon where ya tied 'im fer the world's fastest?!"

"That was the writer's idea" said Speedy

The Roadrunner held up a sign in the doorway - [They didn't want to upset the fans.

"Eetz too bad", said Speedy through a mouthful of refried beans," I wood have ron your tail-feathers off."

[Sez Who?! signed the Roadrunner.

"Me, senor", said the mouse, doffing his sombrero, "I am thee fastest, en I can still beat you."

[Wanna bet?! signed L'il Beeper.

[Wanna Drag?!! signed Calamity.

The four speed demons glared angrily at each other till Sam interposed himself.

"Alright, ya road-burnin' varmints! We'll settle this at Bonneville tomorry! One race - winner take all!!"

[YER ON! signed all the contestants.

"Si! Arriba!" shouted Speedy in the silence.

Plucky immediately sang out, "Get your tickets to the race of the millennium! The Fastest Toon Alive! Race Tomorrow!

Get 'em while they're hot! Only $29.95!" he added slyly

"Rope it in Plucky!", said Buster grabbing him by the beak, "Who's gonna pay that kinda bill?"

Buster and Babs were immediately run over by a crowd of eager students.

Smirking at the flattened bunnies, the Pluckster said "Does this answer yer question?"

"Alright! Alright! Ya can have yer race - just pipe down!" Bugs Bunny burst out.

Everyone was taken aback by Bugs' surly attitude.

"Eh, what I meant was - we can obsoive da race from my Hareplane" Bugs backpedaled.

"Hmm, just so", sniffed Wile E. Coyote, "You'll pilot and I'll train my new infinite focal-plane television camera on the

contestants. That way, everyone can witness the proceedings safely."

The crowd approved and swarmed to buy their tickets. Buster and Babs went to sit with Wakko, who had pulled the queen

mother of all dagwood sandwiches out of a small paper sack. As they consumed their usual carrot hoagies Wakko noisily

gulped his meal in one bite.

"So Wakko, tell us about -?" Babs began.

"Hold it Babsa-looney!", said Buster handing her a safety helmet. "DUCK AND COVER!" he shouted as everyone dove under

the tables.

Wakko made a Googie face and some curious faces rose to look

"Wait for it!" cautioned Buster.

A gut-renching belch then assaulted their ears and everyone rose as Wakko sighed with satisfaction.

"Mmmm- Cabbage-mustard on anchovie paste with Kraft's New Garlic Mayo! Faboo!" he said holding up a jar with a sparkling

grin.

"CUT! Print it!" shouted a director.

Two gorgeous babes appeared and gave Wakko $5,000 cash and many smooches.

"I only endorse things I like" he said to Buster and Babs as they got up and the film crew left.

"So what's with this Dr. Lord, Wakko?" asked Buster.

"Hey, that's my line!" Babs complained

"Coolit, Babs. The commercial's over."

"Darnit! And I only got paid scale! "

"Oh Doctor Lord was the acting coach of the Merry Melodies back in the old days. He worked with most everybody at Warner

Brothers especially Tex Avery. When Tex left for MGM, Doc went with him - that's where he did some of his best work."

"Ya mean the Professor was an actor too?" asked Babs.

"Wait a minute", said Buster," I don't remember any other skunks except Pepe Le Pew"

"Oh - well Doc didn't appear as himself - he's a character actor" explained Wakko. "He only did one cartoon as a skunk and he

had Tex draw him differently all the time."

"Wheech was zat?" Fifi implored as she and Hamton sat down to eat.

"Um...uh - oh! "L'il Tinker", I think" said Wakko.

"Oh yeah", said Babs thoughtfully, "I remember - he did that skinny crooner bit".

"Frankie Sinatra " added Hamton.

"Ah remembair - he made all zee rabbettes swoon! Les Sigh!" cooed Fifi, her eyes glowing.

"Till they found out he was a skunk" Hamton added sourly.

Hamton and Fifi glared at each other .

"And joost what does zat mean?!" Fifi said hotly.

After an awkward silence, Hamton said, "That's what happened in the cartoon", his face still cross.

"Zo! Ah thought vous deedn't believe een species stereotyping!" Fifi snapped angrily at him.

The others stared as Hamton slowly stood up.

"I don't" he said bitterly, staring from under a lowered brow.

Buster and Babs were shocked as Hamton pushed his lunch away and stalked to the door.

His jaw trembled and he looked sadly back at Fifi. She burned red with anger and tossed her head to look away. His eyes

brimming with tears, Hamton walked out, marching right over Elmyra, who squeaked as she was stepped on. Wakko and Buster

tried to eat quietly as Fifi angrily pouted But Babs couldn't help herself.

"What's the matter with you,Fifi? You know how sensitive Hamton is! Are you trying to make him jealous?! "

"Non!", Fifi stammered, "I...I dunno... I don't know anytheeng anymore."

"Hamton was only telling you what happened in the cartoon" Wakko said gently.

Terribly confused , Fifi cried "Eetz not vat he said - Eetz What he said!"

She slumped to the table, her lavender hair hiding her tears.

"Aww, Feef..." Babs said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"...Vous are right,Babs...Ah must...see heem". The skunkette cried as she dashed out the door, trampling Plucky in the process.

"I've never seen them fight before" confided Buster.

"Yeah",Babs agreed,"They've reeeally got it bad for each other."

"Hey! What's with the sensuous skunkette? That's the second time today she's flattened me!" said the Pluckster as he staggered

over.

"And that's the third time you've thrown her a mondo trasho, left-handed compliment, Duck-Toad!"

Everyone turned and was surprised to see Shirley standing with Dr.Lord at the door.

"I, like, might think you want to go out with her, er some junk" she said haughtily.

Plucky kissed her hand while kneeling.

"Come on Shirl - you know yer the only one fer me!"

"Well like, thanks to the Professor here - I do" she said looking at the tall form overshadowing her.

Lord only smiled in his mysterious way and crossed to the teacher's lounge.

"So ya got yer powers back, huh?"Plucky asked.

"Yup",Shirley said sitting with the others, then glaring at him. "Oh man, deja vu! You had yer chance to think those ghrody

things about me when I couldn't read yer mind!"

"Drat!", said Plucky in disgust, "Just testin."

Shirley looked slyly at him and beamed. "Come to think of it - you were totally nice and helpful ta me."

"Double drat!" said the embarrassed duck.

"So I like, totally forgive you!" smiled Shirley.

"Triple Drat! - huh?...", Plucky gasped, "You do?"

Shirley kissed him.

"In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida Baby..."Plucky said melting into a green and orange puddle at her feet.

Shirley sat with Babs and Buster.

"So Dr. Lord got your powers going again, Shirl?" "What happened? Whud he do? Whud he say?!" the bunnies jabbered.

Shirley simply smiled, "Like, sorry ta bum ya out, but I promised not ta tell anyone."

"WHAT?!" , Babs exclaimed, "Come on - What's the big secret?! That guy's so mysterious he belongs on the Sci-Fi Channel!"

"He's totally cool and Totally mondo telepathic to the Nth degree, meaning he's like, hearing all our thoughts right now.

SoDon'tAsk!" the loon stated firmly.

They were all scared silent for a moment as the realization registered .

"Don't worry about ol' Doc", said Wakko,"He'd never hurt anybody. Then thoughfuly he added, "Unless they deserved it."

He looked at the floor and his smile faded.

"What do you mean, Wakko?" asked Buster.

Wakko smiled sideways and said " Well... he did send Yakko and Dot to Mars once when they made passes at him and his

wife-"

"He was married! I thought so!" said Babs.

"Of course", said Buster, "You saw his reaction when you asked about his rings."

"What I was going to ask was - How come he has five fingered hands - instead of four like the rest of us?" countered Babs.

"Lookit, guys, it's not nice to talk about people you don't know" said Wakko.

"In this case, it's not the wise thing ta do" cautioned Shirley.

Buster and Babs felt a little embarrassed to be taught etiquette by Wakko Warner.They ate quietly and watched as Dr. Lord

glided from the lounge and headed for his office. The students eyes were glued to the tall skunk and he paused to wipe them off.

Their eyes returned to their sockets and suddenly widened as Lord turned to look back at them, staring at Babs. Babs shivered at

the medusa-like gaze and Lord raised an eyebrow and continued on his way. Babs blinked and shook the spell from her head.

"Did he say something, Babs? asked Plucky.

After a deep breath, she said "He didn't have to."

Chapter V

By the end of the day Fifi was in despair. She finally managed to find Hamton at her locker. He was about to slip a note through

the door when she put her hand softly on his shoulder. He didn't turn, but his chin sagged to his chest.

"I'm sorry I was jealous" he said plaintively.

Fifi turned him around to face her and saw his face was as tear-stained as her's. She took his plump pink cheeks in her purple

hands to wipe away his tears.

"Non", she sobbed," eet was my fault... Mah feelingz - instincts... Oh, how do you put up weeth me? I 'ave no control!"

She fell into his arms and cried.

He held her shaking shoulders and said," It's very simple".

Hamton drew back and lifted her chin in his hands. They looked deeply into each other's shining eyes.

"I love you Fifi. I can't control my feelings either - cause they're all for you."

She'd heard him say it before, but now Fifi knew he really meant it.

"Now we've had our first fight, but I know my feelings for you will never change - I'll always love you - no matter what

happens."

Her lips parted to speak, Hamton saw his piggy reflection in her wet eyes, then her soft hair enveloped his face as she buried her

head on his shoulder again. Fifi held him so tight that he couldn't move, but he wouldn't have let go for the world.

"Je t' aime, Hamtone! Je t' aime!" Fifi sobbed.

They held each other a long time before finally relaxing to look at each other.

Hamton smiled and chuckled softly,"Look, you got me all wet."

The simpering skunkette used her tail to dry her tears from his shoulders and chest.

"I'll try not to make tu jealous again".

Arm in arm, they walked happily to the main doors and were surprised to find everyone gone.

"Cuckoo! It's four a' clock! ", said Gogo from the tower, "If you're still at school you're -well - you know..."

"I guess we lost track of time" said Hamton.

As they began down the front steps, ES#4-"Beautiful New World

bouncy music surrounded them and Dr. Lord appeared at the door, wearing a short red track suit and carrying a backpack

full of textbooks.

"Hello!", said Lord trotting down to meet them, "I was hoping I'd find you both, we have a lot to talk about."

"We do? " Hamton asked.

"Sure" said Lord squatting down to face them. "Well... You're a couple...you should both know."

Fifi had been trying not to look at Lord, but now she and Hamton both looked at him in surprise.

"Vous read our minds?"

Lord's smile was infectious.

"I didn't need need telepathy to see how you feel about each other - but it sure helps."

Hamton and Fifi looked at each other shyly, uncertain.

"But - if you'd rather be alone, I understand" Lord said looking at them closely.

His smile faded, he looked at his feet and the music stopped.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to come between you two" he said as he stood up again to tower above them.

"No - no monsieur! Eet ...was mah fault" Fifi burst out.

She looked demurely at Hamton, who looked up at Lord.

"It's.. okay", he said, "I guess we're all kind of ...impressed by you".

Lord's smile returned and he rejoined them at their eye-level.

"Thanks", he said genuinely, "my students call me Doc - but my close friends call me Pavel."

Hamton shook the five-fingered hand warmly.

"Pavel? Are vous from Russia?" Fifi asked.

"I am...a citizen of the world, Petite" Lord said, taking her hand.

The touch of his paw was electrifying and Fifi fought the urge to melt and stepped back to take Hamton's hand.

She gave it a squeeze and said "Hamtone was walking moi home."

"May I join you?", Lord asked, " I live in the city."

"Really? So does Fifi. Let's go!" said Hamton and off they went.

Hamton and Fifi had to struggle to keep up with Lord's tremendous strides. The rapid music returned, making the walk into

vigorous fun. ES#6 -Ballet du Suburbia

"Professor?"

"Yes, Hamton?"

"Are - you - doing that?"Hamton puffed, trying to stay alongside him.

"You mean the music? It's one of my toony abilities."

"Like -(puff) this morning?"

"Yes, although that theme is a personal one."

"Eet - was beautiful" said Fifi, scampering along,"Tres haunting."

"Merci, Fifi. I'll pass that along to the composer."  
"But -(pant, pant) how - do you - do it?" puffed Hamton, sidestepping a fire hydrant .

"I simply play it in my mind and it's broadcast telepathically."

"You mean - (pant) we're not - really hearing it?"

"Quite" said the big skunk, zig zagging through the street signs like he was skiing through flags on a slalom course.

"Are you alright? I could slow down."

Poor Hamton was sweating and both he and Fifi were out of breath.

"Si vous plais?" she asked.

"Mais oui, mes amis" said Lord stopping at a park bench.

While the couple collapsed, panting onto the bench, the Professor continued his pace circling them at high speed.

"I heard there's to be a race tomorrow" he said as his music changed tempo.

"Oui", Fifi gasped while drooping against Hamton's back, "Pour le fastest toon alive."

"Hmm - too much money and attention are focused on sports in the world and not enough on academics and the arts" Lord

commented as he revolved around them.

"Zis is true", Fifi sighed," but zee sporteeng life can be fun."

"Fifi and I - play football - sometimes - and she's on - the Girl's Basketball Team" Hammy panted.

"As long as you're both enjoying yourselves" , said Lord making them dizzy with his movements, "This race sounds like a

personal competition. Are you both alright?"

"I - will be - in a minute" said Hamton.

Fifi regarded these two vastly different toons.The Professor seemed very confident - "centered" - as Shirley would put it. He

seemed kindly, intelligent and cultured, but there was something else there that she couldn't figure out. Something from another

world that was a bit frightening.You could see it in those eyes. His appearance puzzled her too. If he had taught the original

Merry Melodies in the thirties, he must be well over ninety years old, but he certainly didn't look it. The silver hair and fur made

him look very distinguished, but his musculature was well-developed and powerful-looking. In fact, he was one of the most

handsome toons she'd ever seen. His awesome presence was overwhelming. Fifi still couldn't get over his eyes - she'd never seen

a toon with a gaze like that - or had she? Where could she have seen him before?

If she had - how could he possibly have avoided her?

With a happy sigh, she smiled on Hamton. They had known each other for years and he had always been the shy gentleman. So

sweet, so trusting, so naive and yet during the month they'd spent together in France, he'd been so caring and wise. She

remembered how he'd held her at her mother's grave and how he'd stayed by her side for those awful three days and nights when

she'd first gotten the bad news. How emotional and difficult she'd been with him, but he'd never gotten angry. Even today,

when he'd been jealous, Hamton had controlled himself. Perhaps she could learn from her pig. Pig - the word was full of

connotations. ...But so was the word skunk.

Perhaps that's why she liked him so. Besides, Hamton wasn't the little porker he used to be. At four feet tall, he was bigger than

most of the other guys could ever hope to be and was much stronger than most people thought. His ham shoulders were broad,

he had more of a chin and the tops of his overalls barely hid his hairy barrel chest. She loved his plump shape,

that was undeniable. She loved his cute laugh-lines most of all. Hammy was quite the handsome boar now. Maybe she could -

"Let's go, Fifi !" Hamton said looming closely as she noticed him waving a hand before her eyes.

ES#8 - "Edwardo the Barber "

"Look", said Lord leaning down, " Why don't I take you the rest of the way?"

"Both ov us?" Fifi asked surprised.

"Sure", Lord said offering them seats on his backpack, "You'll be home like that".

Hamton looked down a moment, self consciously.

"Um...okay... if you're sure you can manage."

He helped Fifi climb onto Lord's backpack. She held onto the left strap and swung up to sit behind Lord's neck.As her dainty

purple feet wrapped around him, Lord glanced back. Those eyes were so close now. Fifi grinned back as Hamton tried to pull up

behind her. He shifted suddenly and frantically grabbed for Fifi, spinning her around in front of Lord's face. Fifi hung there by

his neck - looking nose-to-nose into the deep silver eyes. Her awed expression made the big skunk laugh out loud.

"Watch yer footin', L'il lady" he said imitating John Wayne.

Fifi found herself being lifted back into position by his soft, enormous tail.

Once there, Hamton said "Sorry" as he held her waist tightly.

"Better hang on", said Lord, "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

Fifi glanced back and wrapped her tail around Hamton's middle. She felt his warm cheek press close as he put his chin on her

shoulder. Their eyes narrowed in a smile as they cuddled close. Up, up they went as the Professor stood. They looked at the

pavement eight feet below.

"Keep your balance" said Lord as he started forward.

Hamton leaned into Fifi and said "Whoa!" as the ground moved away.

The Professor began his quick gait and then broke into a trot. He reached up and wrapped his forearms around their ankles.

"Wheee!", Fifi shouted, "Eetz lahk riding ze horse!"

As they bounced up and down, feeling the books beneath them, they watched the houses and trees fly by as if they were floating

on air.

"Hold tight", said Lord,"Here we go!"

As he surged forward, Hamton and Fifi were pulled back hard as Lord began to run. The wind whistled in their ears, the ground

blurred beneath them and the scenery moved past at unbelievable speed. As the woods turned into town, Lord's music became a

lightning-fast violin solo. The hills, streets and cars flashed by in seconds and a sound began.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Hamton suddenly realized that he and Fifi were screaming, but the air rushing by nearly drowned it out. He figured that they

were traveling at sixty to seventy miles per hour through the streets and sidewalks and between cars!

"Whoaaaaaaaaoooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" they yelled as they weaved among the traffic.

Fifi looked down and watched Lord's legs moving in a red and black furry blur. Now they were in the city and saw cars

screeching to a halt as they spun around a ninety degree turn and then -

Lord slowed dramatically, as they came in sight of the Acme junkyard. The bouncing lessened and stopped - and Lord stood at

the gate of the grand old mansion next to the junkyard.

"Here we are" he said kneeling for them to dismount.

Fifi and Hamton were in shock and so Lord formed his huge tail into steps for them to stagger down.

As they stood with their faces blown back into strange grimaces by the wind, Lord looked at his front door.

"Vous live here?", Fifi asked, " Why eetz right next door to moi!"

"So it is" Lord smiled.

Hamton frowned at this development and looked at the odd assortment of statues adorning the lawn.

They seemed to be figures from history, animals and a few toon forms. Hamton recognized the shape of his mentor, Porky Pig

and saw the forms of Tom and Jerry, Daffy Duck and Dick Dastardly and Muttley. Others he didn't recognize.

"Oh, look!" exclaimed Fifi.

A small black animal sauntered over toward them. Fifi recognized it, but how could it be?

"That's a cat!" said Hamton in shock.

The furry lithe creature slipped through the fence and wrapped itself around the Professor's ankles.

"This is Pyewaket" he said, picking up the cat.

"But eetz a 3-D cat!" cried Fifi.

"Of course, she's the rarest cat in the world - a black Siamese" Lord said nuzzling the cat's ears.

"A real cat?" puzzled Hamton.

"What's that?" Lord asked of the cat that looked at Hamton and Fifi with slitted yellow eyes.

"Oh, certainly" he said putting her down.

Pyewaket sniffed at Fifi and Hamton and rubbed herself against their legs.

"She says she likes you" the Professor relayed, as the cat purred and coiled it's tail around Hamton's legs.

Hamton giggled as the cat's fur tickled him and he and Fifi bent to pet her.

"She eez lovely, but how - "

Lord was suddenly tense as though sensing something unseen.

As he looked skyward, the faint sound of a helicopter met their ears. Lord's music stopped and he looked worried as a tiny speck

appeared in the sky, miles away.

"Oh dear", he whispered, "They found me. Blast it!"

"Who?" asked Hamton, as he and Fifi stood up to see the rapidly approaching aircraft.

"Pyewaket - go back to the house" Lord said quickly.

The cat's ears flattened and she hissed, as the chopper came overhead. It was an all-black military Blackhawk type with no

visible markings. Pyewaket disappeared around the house as the heavy 'chop-chop' noise of the rotor blades became almost

deafening.

"Children - get behind me!" Lord ordered as he threw down his backpack.

Hamton and Fifi ducked behind the Professor's legs and he draped his tail over both of them for protection. The huge Blackhawk

hovered a moment, then dipped backward for a landing on the street. A car accelerated out of the way, as the huge black

machine dusted off the road.

It's hurricane-like prop wash hit the trio as Lord shouted over the roaring blades and jet engines, "HANG ON TO ME! -

DON'T LET GO!"

The young couple grabbed a hold of his furry knees and shut their eyes against the dust and wind.

It suddenly ceased and they found themselves surrounded by a tight force field.

"Vat's happening?!" Fifi cried as the copter touched down.

Lord stood tensely as two fully-armed Marines jumped out. Hamton suddenly realized that the men and the chopper were from

the 3-D world.The helmeted Marines advanced on them with their M-16's leveled at Lord.

"Drop your weapons!", Lord ordered sternly, "You have five seconds to comply!"

The men continued to approach and Lord slowly raised his hands.

Fifi and Hamton cowered with terrified eyes as they watched the machine guns leveled at them.

Then suddenly the guns leaped out of the men's arms and flew into Lord's left hand! In that instant of shock, Lord gestured and

their sidearms flew into his right hand! The angry marines looked at their empty holsters as an older officer stepped out of the

helicopter, dressed in a white uniform.

"HOLD IT!" , he shouted at the men, "Maintain your positions!"

He marched past them as they hung their heads in frustration.

Fifi felt the Professor's leg muscles tighten with anger as the officer approached.

"What kind of green kids are you training, Admiral?!" barked Lord with such ferocity that Hamton and Fifi shut their eyes.

The man backed away a step.

"Sorry Sir, but under this administration-"

"I know all about it , Dean!", Lord snapped, "You guys know better than to train weapons on my friends and I!"

Fifi and Hamton looked out cautiously at the Admiral. They had seen very few real humans before.

The Admiral was a gruff-looking older man with five stars on his shoulders and gold braid and emblems on his cap and uniform.

"Sorry about this, toons," he said kindly, "But I need to talk to the Professor here alone."

"Whatever it is - the answer's No!" Lord said adamantly.

"The President needs Berserker back - I have direct orders", said the Admiral, "Sorry."

Lord regarded the human steadily," Look, Dean - you know I don't report to him or anyone else."

"It's urgent, Pav...there are lives at stake" countered the Admiral quietly.

Lord stared at him silently for a long moment, frowning. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"There always are...We'll discuss it first."

He then looked to Fifi and Hamton.

"I'm sorry, kids - this is classified."

He knelt down to take Fifi's hand.

"I'm so sorry, Petite -You'll have to wait a little longer."

"Eetz alright", she said, hearing the regret in his voice, "Thees must be eemportant."

Lord nodded grimly, "Hamton, please take her home. And please? Don't ask. Don't tell."

"Right" said Hamton and he felt the strange force field vanish.

Lord threw the weapons back to the Marines and Hamton and Fifi walked around the fence and into the abandoned car Fifi

called home. They watched Lord walking with the Admiral among the statues on the mansion's perfect lawn. They spoke

gravely awhile, then Lord went into his house and the Admiral returned to the black helicopter. The jet engines whined and

roared as the rotors began to spin.

By the time the copter was fully active, Lord reappeared, dressed in a black uniform like the Admiral's and walked slowly to the

waiting Blackhawk. He paused near the gate to gaze at Fifi and Hamton's wide-eyed faces. With a half-smile, he threw them a

brief salute, straightened the officer's cap on his head and with a determined look, walked through the rotor's down-wash to the

chopper.The two Marines snapped to attention and saluted him. He returned it with a glare and climbed in. Then the Marines

were in and the huge black machine roared as it abruptly rose and climbed away to disappear into the eastern sky.

Chapter VI

"Wow!", Hamton exclaimed, "The Professor's a spy or something! He must be going to work with the President."  
Fifi looked out her window, watching the sky where the helicopter had gone.

"What eez he doing een reality? 'Ee deed not want to go. Pairhaps zey want heem to do somtheeng bad..."

Hamton held her shoulders as he stood behind her.

"The Admiral said there are lives at stake - Doc's probably going to rescue someone."

"Oui, but zat's not all he said", Fifi said suspiciously, "Ee said ze President wants Berserker back..."

"But what's that mean?" asked Hamton.

Fifi turned to him. "Back een zee Dark Ages, zere was a tribe ov warriors who wood -how-you-say? Psyche zemselves up

before battle zo zat zey had no fear."

"I've never heard of them" said Hamton sitting on the car seat.

"Well, ah don't just read romance novels, tu know" said Fifi. "Zey would attack lahk zey were crazy - showing no fear - and no

mercy", she said fearfully, "Zey were ze Berserkers - Norsemen..."

"You mean Vikings?"

"Oui...eef zat eez heez code name - "

"Don't worry", Hamton said patting the seat next to him, "You saw how he handled those guards - and that neato force field!

Wow! I'll bet he could handle anything!"

"Zat's what ah'm afraid ov" Fifi said looking at Lord's mansion again.

"Fifi?", he said trying to get her attention, "Come over here, I haven't finished making up with you yet, Sweetheart."

Fifi turned and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, ma cher - I am worried - and zo puzzled! He knows moi - and ah do not remember. Eet must 'ave been when I was

growing up een France."

Hamton frowned and looked seriously at her.

"Oh - I am sorry to keep talking about heem. Ah deedn't mean to -"

"Wait a minute!" he said rising. "Wait a minute! ...I remember...I saw him at your Mother's funeral!"

"Ah don't remembair..." said Fifi.

"I do! - He was standing at the grave and moved to the back of the crowd when we got there Hamton said intently," He wore

those dark glasses and a big hat - but it was the Professor, alright."

"'Ee must know mah family" said Fifi as Hamton sat with her again.

He put his arm around her as she hung her head sadly.

"It's okay, honey", he said," You were too upset to notice anything."

"I made quite ze scene, deedn't I? Ma seestair - how-you-say? - Glared at moi ze whole time", Fifi sighed, "And now she eez all I have... except tu."

She squeezed him tightly and closed her eyes.

"I nevair thanked you pour helping moi through eet all."

Fifi kissed Hamton full on the lips for a long time and he returned her strong embrace.

"Eet eez time I called you 'tu' - lahk a member ov mon family."

Hamton paused a long moment , then swallowed and stammered.

"Maybe...someday...you'll be part of mine?" he said quietly.

They looked at each other breathlessly.

"...Do tu ...- mean it?" she asked.

He nodded nervously and smiled. They looked into each other's eyes and their arms slowly wrapped around each other. Their

kiss seemed to last forever.

Later - they held each other and took turns reading aloud the history text the Professor had given them to study. It concerned

the battle of the first ironclad warships in the world. As the shadows of the afternoon lengthened, Fifi couldn't help but look

outside to see if Lord was returning. There were just too many mysteries about him and not enough answers. Who was he?

When did he know her? How did he command such powers? What terrible things might be happening to him in reality?

Why so many secrets?

Fortunately, Fifi had the best distraction of all reading over her shoulder.

"Wow, the MONITOR and the MERRIMAC! We're gonna be in a sea battle! " Hamton exclaimed.

Fifi paused a moment and asked "Should we tell everyone about mah being your ...First Mate?"

"Gosh... I didn't think about that", said Hamton, "What do you think?"

"Maybe I'll tell Shirlee -she can keep zee secret, BUT-"

"We don't tell Plucky or Babs!" they said together with a laugh.

"We don't want ze whole school knoweeng yet" Fifi said shyly.

Hamton smiled and kissed her again. "I'll talk to my parents.

At 5:30, Hamton's mother called him to come home for dinner.

"Why don't you come along ?", he asked, "Mom's making Swill Stroganov."

"No zank you, mah cher, I have mah dinner" she said pointing to a loaf of French bread on the table.

"Eef ah don't eat eet soon - I'll be breaking mah teeth on eet, no?"

"Ow! don't remind me!" Hamton said holding his jaw.

Fifi curled her fluffy tail around around his sensitive ears.

"Tu know, as deeficult as eet was, ah loved our time een France togezzer" she said smiling.

"Moi aussi" he said kissing her good night.

Once outside, he turned and said, "It's okay to worry about the professor - I like him -I'm worried too. Let me know if he gets

home alright."

Fifi blew him a kiss,"Oui, mon cher".

She watched as he turned the corner. He truly understands me, she thought. Nothing could be wrong with their relationship.

And now it would be forever at last.

Chapter VII

Fifi finished dinner when Shirley called her on the phone.

Fifi had decided it was wiser to keep her news to herself and only told Shirley of making up with Hamton. She didn't mention

the ride home or their encounter with the military, either. Keeping secrets was not only necessary, but kind of fun. After she

hung up, Fifi began to wonder. Lord must have known her family and he had moved right next door to her. That couldn't be a

co-incidence.

As the evening sky turned from violet to black, Fifi waited for Lord to return and for Hamton to call. She studied their first

assignment in history class - the battle of Hampton Roads.

Although she preferred ancient history, this story intrigued her. The race between the North and the South to build an armored

ship of war; the clash of ideas, the titanic struggles at sea and the terrible battle of March 8th, 1862. She read of the destruction

and losses suffered by both sides and the terrible choices that had to be made. What would it be like to live it?

Hamton called to say good night.

"Deed tu tell your parents?" she asked.

"No, not yet ", he told her," My Dad won't be back till tomorrow. I wanna tell them together."

"Ah deedn't tell Shirlee either" she told him.

"Good... ya know it's kinda fun to keep our own secrets!" Hamton chuckled.

Fifi smiled at their minds being on the same wavelength. They talked awhile and Fifi told him that Lord had yet to return. They

said good night and Fifi got ready for bed. Soon the sky was only lit by street lamps and stars and

Fifi dozed on her car seat.

The sound of chopper blades woke her with a thunderous roar. Her clock radio showed 1:04 am in it's red glow. The blaze of

lights filled Fifi's windows, piercing the shadows. She saw the huge Blackhawk landing on the street and rushed out in her

nightgown to the corner. The cement sidewalk and the night air chilled her, but the sight of the armed Marines did even more.

Silhouetted in the light, the tall form of the Professor emerged and walked slowly to his gate.The whirling lights, wind and

sounds of the big helicopter dipped, hovered and swung away. As its staccato drone disappeared,

Lord's personal theme began. ES# 7 -Etiquette Lesson

But it was slow and very sad as were his plodding steps, as he walked slowly to the door of the grand mansion. Fifi watched him

walk weakly on the flagstones amongst the cold statues. Lord's shadow paused and leaned against one of them, and for a

moment, he seemed like one of the eerie collection - tall, unmoving and silent.

Fifi followed and stood behind him, almost afraid of what she might find.

"Professeur?"

After a long moment, Lord's head rose slowly and he turned to face her.

Fifi was shocked. She had read of the 10,000 mile stare, but had never thought to see it.

The life in his eyes was gone and they were full of sorrow. He looked much older as he kneeled painfully down to her.

"Oh, petite..." he sighed, his voice a raspy whisper.

"Are vous alright?" she asked tenderly, taking his hands.

Lord shook his head sadly, "No...but I will be...You make me feel so much better."

"What happened?" Lord closed his eyes.

"...There are some things it is better not to know."

His eyelids trembled as he hung his head.

Fifi's heart went out to him and she put her arms around him and held him softly.

"Oh...petite..." he whispered as he choked back a sob.

"Bless your heart" she said gently.

He softly returned her embrace. It was warm and tender, like how Fifi remembered her father when she was very little.

Lord fought it, but a tear ran down his cheek. Fifi drew back and kissed his striped forehead.

He managed a weak smile as he wiped the tear away and said " We missed our talk again, petite. We'll have our reunion

tomorrow night after the party."

"What party?" she asked, releasing him.

"I'm having a little get-together tomorrow evening. Everyone's invited. Then we'll have the whole night to talk. Now you need

your sleep", he said as he tottered to his feet, "And so do I."

She squeezed his hand and turned to go, then looked back at him.

"Pavel?...was eet very bad?"

Lord cocked his head and looked at her. He reached out two long fingers to lightly touch the middle of her forehead.

"Your imagination serves you well" he said with his strange smile. "Thank you for worrying about me. Thank Hamton for me

too."

He glanced at his uniform and said "Oh-".

Fifi was curious as Lord pulled out a small 3-D box from his pocket.

"Here, why don't you keep this for me" he said handing it to her. "Good night, petite."

"Why do vous call moi zat?" she asked.

Lord smiled in the doorway.

"I always have" he said simply.

"Bon nuit, Pavel."

Fifi felt strangely happy as she returned to her house. Once inside she opened the box. The thing from reality was a large heavy

medal. She turned it over in her hands feeling the cold, hard surface. It was inscribed with the Professor's name and on one side

of the piece of silver, it read - 'Congressional Medal of Honor'.

Look for the next Chapters of -

"A TIME TO EVERY PURPOSE UNTO HEAVEN"

coming to you soon.


End file.
